


Here Comes the Sun in Sweet Splendor

by Jennyfer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Spring, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfer/pseuds/Jennyfer
Summary: The beginnings of sweet spring/summer love!Bruce gawks at Jeremiah swimming in the pool and then they have a moment. <3 ;)(Call Me By Your Name-AU)





	Here Comes the Sun in Sweet Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spring!!! 
> 
> OUR BOYS!!!! Do you like the moodboard? haha. I wanted to do a little something for them.  
> They deserve some sweet romantic time under the sun and away from the gloom of Gotham.  
> This is inspired by "Call Me By Your Name", I hope you enjoy! xoxo ;)

 

The orchard outside of Wayne residence gloriously flourishes on sun-kissed shrubbery. Plump peaches and apricots grow in abundance. The fruits sunset pink and yellow pigment vivid within the leaves. The pulsating buzz of cicadas and the earth’s rejuvenating fragrance of floral blossoms and greenery spread along the breeze.  

Bruce Wayne lies peacefully on a folding deck chair nearby the rocky plunge pool as he pretends to sleep. Behind black tinted sunglasses his mossy brown eyes gawk at the man swimming up and down the pool.

The striking man, Jeremiah Valeska, is a brilliant student working as an intern for his father- Dr. Thomas Wayne. He arrived towards the end of spring and will stay throughout the summer.

When Jeremiah occasionally bikes into town or spends hours in the study with his father, Bruce would bashfully sneak into the bedroom with profound curiosity. He would lay on the bed and immerse within the man’s scent. He has this pristine eagerness to take the bed sheets or the plum purple swim trunks and breathe in the sweaty arousing musk.

Water splashes on the rocky edge of the pool as Jeremiah lift himself out. His pale and wet muscular chest glistens. Fingers raking back soaked ebony hair as he saunters to the sundeck.

Bruce sharply inhales to expand the tightness in his lungs, for sometimes he forgets to breathe. He gives a light yawn as he stretches his limbs to make believe he was waking up.

“Hey,” Jeremiah pants, with a sweet vibrant smile. His cloud gray irises trace along the young man’s blushing cheeks. “So, I need to go to town. Would you like to come?”

Bruce removes his sunglasses; the sun’s rays momentarily wash over his vision. The sudden change from shade to color a bit overwhelming. The man’s appearance saturated in springtime pastels.

“Show me around some more? Maybe we can stop at a gelateria on the way back.” Jeremiah made a short and timid chuckle, but his eyes were wide and fixated.

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce casually responds. He quickly stands from the folding deck chair. While he awkwardly turns his foot, he stumbles.

Jeremiah instinctively reaches over and grabs the young man’s arm to keep him from falling back over the chair. “Woah.”

Bruce balances with one hand clutched on the man’s slippery bicep.

They stood still when they noticed how close they were to each other. Mossy brown and cloud gray eyes gazing and speaking its own language.

Few inches apart, Bruce could feel the man’s fresh warmth emanating from his bare chest.  He wonders what it would feel like… to trace his lips on the man’s jawline or splay his arms around him and massage over the bulging muscles.

Bruce’s attention moves and then alternates between the droplets trailing down the man’s torso to his unnaturally apple red lips. He swallows and reluctantly releases his clutch. “Eh-, thanks.”

Jeremiah’s thumb gently rubs over Bruce’s forearm and then releases.

“I-I’ll go ahead and get the bikes ready.” Bruce bends his head down to avert his gaze and hide his smile as he walks away.

The moisture from Jeremiah’s drenched skin lingers on his hand. He touches his forehead and brushes through his chestnut brown wavy hair. Hoping the slight coolness from the water will ease the sudden passionate heat flooding his face.

_Oh, my…this will be an interesting summer._

 


End file.
